Just a bit of fun
by KatsuMasaru
Summary: Katsu continuously drops hints for some fun while Touya remains oblivious...which is what Katsu thinks.


I don't mind relaxing, as long as there's music; which there was. Me and Touya in bed, the lights dim with candles, and the temperature just right. The setting was cheesy I know, but surprisingly relaxing. I felt like something was going to happen, but for awhile, we just laid there. My head against his shoulder, our backs to the headboard and our legs entwined together. I enjoyed it, and so did Touya.

"Mhm." I smiled, finally opening my eyes. Touya opened his eyes as soon as he heard me speak.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" He stroked behind my thigh with his hand warmly, the feeling of it just added to the mood.

"Very." I nodded, pleased to how we could just sit there and relax for hours. Our week was busy, I had been at the Flower shop every morning, meaning we couldn't have our usual morning play. I worked at the bar of a night; just after my shift at the shop, I didn't come back until eleven so I was shattered. Touya had been at the bar too, but on different days. We only have a few days where we're both not working, today was one of them.

"So…" I smirked. Having enough relaxation for one night, I decided it's time for some well earned fun. Touya knew what I was hinting for when I caressed his waist. Before actually doing anything, I wanted to get him in the mood. I lifted myself up onto the bed a little further so our faces would meet. Tilting my head, I closed my eyes and held my hand over Touya's cheek. I scooted a little closer to him, I could feel the heat coming from his body spreading onto mine. After a moment of looking into his ruby red eyes, I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back of course, but only lightly. I took this as a gesture to lead the way. The kiss lasted a good ten minutes, but there was no tongue action; just lip movement. I grew a little frustrated to how he still didn't make a move, I even tried low moans, but nothing. I bit Touya's upper lip, hoping he'd comply to invite me. To my surprise he opened his mouth and invited my tongue, this made me happy. I swiped my tongue past his cherry lips, they darkened the more and more we kissed and they kind of looked bruised…Oops. None of this mattered as I finally got introduced to tongue action. When my tongue was successfully past his lips, his tongue came out from hiding to say hello. I smirked slightly and started off by rubbing the back of his tongue, then began to rush around it with my own. Our moans were mixed together as the tasteful kiss continued, I felt the vibration off his voice roll of into my mouth. This sent a pleasurable vibe through my body as my hands made their way into his red hair, my thumb gently touching his ear, I wonder whether that was a sensitive spot...I couldn't tell. He leaned his torso over mine as if he were saying 'I'm dominating this one'. I didn't mind though, I felt lazy today so this was a good thing. His hands were held either side of me and against the black sheets, I could tell he was deepening the kiss by how he slanted his head further. Saliva escaped from the corner of our mouths slyly, Touya parted the kiss to lick it away slowly.

"Ah…" As the kiss finally broke, I took in some air, my cheeks a faint pink from the heat I felt run over me repeatedly. By the smug look on Touya's face, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't even-" I said.

"Oh come on." Touya smirked.

"No, don't."

"But you-"

"Touya!"

"-Look"

"No!-"

"-So cute!"

"Touya!" I growled; hating those words.

"You can't blame me." He smirked

"Yes, I can." I sighed. Suddenly a hand ran up my shirt, which changed my mood completely as it sent shivers around every bone in my body.

"Touya…~" I muttered, my eyes half closed as I spoke.

"Don't tell me ya don't want this, I know you do. You've been dropping hints for the past hour" He grinned. I couldn't exactly argue against this since he was right; I had wanted something to happen for hours. I simply laid there and decided it's his turn to do some work. His warm hand slowly slid up my chest, his index finger rubbing around my left nipple slowly, causing me to bite my lip.

"Mhm…" I hummed in pleasure, wishing he'd pay attention to my pants, just by a little nipple teasing, I was already becoming aroused, my boxers feeling tighter which was slightly painful. Surely by now Touya felt my hardened cock, his crotch was pressed against mine as he kissed my neck. All of this added the incredible sensation. His hands caressed my chest until he returned to pinching my nipple between his middle finger and forefinger. He watched my reactions carefully as he did it. I let my head fall back, rushing my hands into his hair once more. He started to unbutton my shirt, I knew he was doing it deliberately slow to torment me. I was tempted to growl but afraid it would ruin the moment…though I really wanted to. He let each side of the unbuttoned shirt hang over my sides as his tongue licked up my stomach. I groaned and arched my back. He began to plant hot kisses up the centre of my stomach to my chest, his lips eventually leading to my nipples. He gently bit my erect nipple then spun his tongue around it, leaving saliva behind. I was in love with this feeling; everything he was doing made me feel more and more turned on. Discretely I snuck a hand down to rub my bulge over my boxers, hoping he wasn't looking.

"You know _I _could've done that." He grinned at me. I was kicking myself mentally to how humiliated I felt, rubbing myself like I was.

"Then why don't you?" I continued to rub myself with the palm of my hand.

"Okay, okay." He placed a hand over mine to stop it moving. "I will."

"…Hurry." I know I sounded desperate but I practically was, I hadn't been sexually touched all day and it was getting to me. Touya only grinned further, he knelt up and removed his shirt. I glanced towards his defined abdomen and chest quickly. After that we took off our pants and left on our boxers, my cheeks reddened slightly to how hard I was, and I showed. When Touya saw my hard cock poking through my suffocating tight white boxers, he separated my legs and knelt between them, his hand rubbed my crotch back and forth while he whispered into my ear; making me shudder.

"Such a _dirty boy~_"

I groaned softly. I had always liked dirty talk, it always got me turned on, but the fact that I was _already_ turned on… made it worse. Much worse.

"C'mon…" I groaned, wrapping my arms around the younger ones neck; urging him to go further. He chuckled to this and slowly took away my boxers; revealing my cock which was already dripping with pre-cum. Touya grasped my arousal and stroked it slowly, lapping up as much pre-cum over his fingers as possible. Excitement rushed around me as things were finally kicking off. I sat up a little as he did this to take off my shirt and cast it away. Just as I finished, Touya took off his own boxers with his hand that wasn't soaked. I was surprised when I saw he was as hard as me, but I guess he held it in better than I could.

"Sneaky." I smirked, gesturing to his awakened manhood.

"Yeah well." He smirked back at me followed by a signature cheeky wink.

Touya reached out a clean hand to the wall besides my bed, he dimmed the lights even more, I could only see the outline of his body.

"Want everythin' perfect?" I teased.

"Mhm." He nodded with a faint chuckle.

"Touya?" I asked.

"What?"

"Ya gonna fuck me now or what?"

He laughed and positioned his wet fingers to my entrance. "Hell yeah."

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, a slight smirk still teasing the corner of my lips. He pushed in one digit to my entrance, gently thrusting in and out. I was pretty stretched to the amount of times we did this so it didn't exactly hurt. He inserted another one and started scissor

motions, stretching me pretty well. After three fingers were finished stretching me, Touya removed them then began stroking his cock. The way he looked was exciting, enticing and just plain sexy. I quickly spun my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, making sure he wouldn't pull back.

"Eager eh?" Touya was smug.

"Yeah. Now put it in or I'm gonna use my toys on ya." I smirked.

Touya pretended to gulp then chuckled. He positioned his cock to my entrance and pushed inside me at ease. Before I knew it he was all the way in, he remained there for a while but it was unnecessary. I rolled my hips up and down as a gesture.

"How long're ya gonna keep teasin' me?" I spoke lowly, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Okay I'll stop." Touya chuckled. He took hold of my hips and began to thrust into me. It wasn't slow like last time, but a normal pace. Even when he leaned down his hips weren't interrupted. He kept a hand to my waist as the other was pushed against the pillow, holding himself up. I didn't hold back my moans today, I wanted to reveal how much I enjoyed this.

"Ah~" I moaned softly, part of me wanting him to go harder. Half an hour of skillful thrusts passed by, everything was just plain pleasurable and felt bliss. Positions changed gradually and I ended up on top. Touya was lifting my hips and thrusting his cock inside me as my hands were pressed against each side of his chest. He started to groan which meant he felt close, I did too but I wasn't going to settle for normal. Since the lights were dark I didn't care how I looked, I began to lift myself up and down his cock faster than he was thrusting. He took the hint and made sure to pound into me. I felt one of his thrusts slam directly onto my prostate, I yelped with a yell and threw my head back.

"Aaahh~! There~!"

He knew exactly where I meant so he continued to pound right into me. Every thrust was amazing and made me feel like my climax was coming closer and closer. Since I didn't want him to stop, I decided to stroke myself for it would be difficult for him to do. Instantly I came over my hand and shuddered furiously, I saw Touya's abs tense as he came inside me straight after, he shuddered with a low groan and stopped completely, probably too exhausted to continue.

"Ngh~!" He groaned and panted heavily, he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. I panted above him and soon lowered myself to press my lustful lips to his.

"I enjoyed that~" I smirked.

"I freaking know ya did." He chuckled and cupped my face, kissing my lips softly.

THE END~!


End file.
